Nagoya Broadcasting Network
National Broadcasting Network (Philippines)}} | homepage = nagoyatv.com }} , Nickname: Mētele (メ～テレ Mētere) is a TV station joining [[All-Nippon News Network|'All-Nippon News Network' (ANN)]] in Nagoya. It is broadcast in Aichi Prefecture, Gifu Prefecture, and Mie Prefecture. It also serves Toyama Prefecture as its default ANN station. The station is well known among anime fans for its close association with the anime studio Sunrise, including participating in the production of such works as Mobile Suit Gundam, Zambot 3, and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. History The license for channel 11 in the Tōkai region began its search on November 24, 1959. Initially, the station's license name was Chūkyō Television Broadcasting (unrelated to Chūkyō TV, which NBN had swapped networks in 1973). The first tests (still under the Chūkyō name) were held on March 10, 1962. On March 13, the station changed their name to Nagoya Television Broadcasting. Eventually service tests were conducted on March 25 and regular transmissions commenced on April 1. Initially, the station was affiliated to two networks: NTV and NET (the current TV Asahi). It was one of the founding members of the Nippon News Network in 1966. Color transmissions began in December of that year. The station became a sole affiliate of NNN when Chūkyō TV began broadcasting on April 1, 1969. When CTV began to show interest in joining NNN in 1972, NBN gradually introduced ANN network programming. The network switch wasn't officialized until April 1, 1973. Bi-lingual transmissions commenced in 1986. In the following year, the station adopted the Nagoya TV branding. The current brand, Mētele (メーテレ Mētere) and hybrid sheep-wolf mascot (Wolfy) were introduced on April 1, 2003. Stations Analog JOLX-TV *Nagoya TV Tower - Channel 11 *Toyohashi - Channel 60 *Takayama - Channel 12 *Gujo-Hachiman - Channel 6 *Nabari - Channel 56 *Toba - Channel 4 *Ise - Channel 61 *Owase - Channel 10 *Kumano - Channel 11, etc. Digital JOLX-DTV *Remote Controller ID 6 *Nagoya (Seto Digital Tower) - Channel 22 *Toyohashi, Chuno, Nakatsugawa, Takayama and Ise - Channel 14 *Nabari - Channel 37 Programmes Now on air Regional (in Aichi Prefecture, Gifu Prefecture, and Mie Prefecture) *Dodesuka! (どですか!) - local news program *Summers Guerrillappa (さまぁ~ずげりらっパ) - a variety show by Summers National *Udo-chan no Tabishite Gomen (ウドちゃんの旅してゴメン) - a tourism guide program by Udo Suzuki *Fūfu Kōkan Variety Love Change (夫婦交換バラエティー ラブちぇん) - a late-night documentary show *Battle Spirits (バトルスピリッツ) series Past Regional *Mētele Wide Super J Channel (メ~テレワイドスーパーJチャンネル) National *Invincible Super Man Zambot 3 (無敵超人ザンボット3) *Invincible Steel Man Daitarn 3 (無敵鋼人ダイターン3) *Mobile Suit Gundam (機動戦士ガンダム) *Invincible Robo Trider G7 (無敵ロボトライダーG7) *Saikyō Robo Daiōja (最強ロボ ダイオージャ) *Combat Mecha Xabungle (戦闘メカ ザブングル) *Aura Battler Dunbine (聖戦士ダンバイン) *Heavy Metal L-Gaim (重戦機エルガイム) *Chōriki Robo Galatt (超力ロボ ガラット) *Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (機動戦士Ζガンダム) *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (機動戦士ガンダムΖΖ) *Metal Armor Dragonar (機甲戦記ドラグナー) *Ulysses 31 (宇宙伝説ユリシーズ31) *Ronin Warriors (鎧伝サムライトルーパー) *Jushin Liger (獣神ライガー) *Brave series (勇者シリーズ) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden (Bビーダマン爆外伝) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V (Bビーダマン爆外伝V) *Mighty Cat Masked Niyander (ニャニがニャンだー ニャンダーかめん) *Gekito! Crush Gear Turbo (激闘!クラッシュギアTURBO) *Crush Gear Nitro (クラッシュギアNitro) *Kaiketsu Zorori (かいけつゾロリ) *Majime ni Fumajime Kaiketsu Zorori (まじめにふまじめ かいけつゾロリ) *Black Lagoon (BLACK LAGOON) *Kodai Ōja Kyōryū King: D Kidz Adventure (古代王者恐竜キング Dキッズ・アドベンチャー) - anime television series External links *http://nagoyatv.com - Official website of Natele Other TV stations in Nagoya *Tokai TV (東海テレビ) *Chukyo TV (中京テレビ) *CBC Television (中部日本放送) *TV Aichi (テレビ愛知) Category:All-Nippon News Network Category:Television stations in Nagoya Category:Television channels and stations established in 1962 Category:Asahi Shimbun Company Category:1962 establishments in Japan Category:Companies based in Nagoya Category:Media in Nagoya